


The Perks Of Being Undercover

by NightRider19



Series: The Kinksman [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Background Roxy and Tilde, Background percelot, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Eggsy back in heels, James Lives, Lingerie, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, transgender James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: Eggsy has to go undercover as a woman, not too bad right? He’s always wanted to dress like a woman; and with some help, a corset and some lingerie, maybe he can tease his lovers as well?





	1. Chapter 1

Roxy was excited. She had her arm linked with Eggsy as she walked down the busy street. Eggsy was going to be going undercover and needed to look like a female; who better than a female to dress him up!?

She glanced at him and smiled “You’re so lucky we have to same skin tone” Eggsy smiled back and kept in step with her “Going to get something nice fer yer princess?” She winked which caused Eggsy to laugh, before he stated “So think they would work on our Wizard?” Roxy laughed before she stated “You’re dirty!” Eggsy laughed again before they walked into the mall and headed to Victoria Secret. Eggsy has always wanted to try on their clothes to be honest; he ignored the stares he got while he talked with Roxy and compared colors and different designs. He was thankful for Roxy but there was someone else he needed to talk to. Once they paid they headed out and laughed at how the employee’s faces looked.

Once back at HQ, Eggsy quickly found the man he was looking for; he smiled widely “James!” The man in question turned around and smiled “Hey there Eggsy, how's the Agent life?” He asked as he shifted slightly and waited for the younger Agent to walk up to him “It’s good. I have an undercover case m’ bout t’ go on and I wanted some advice” James arched an eyebrow as he limped down the hallway, he lost his leg in the Valentine attack, he had a fake one but sometimes it acted up, which made him retire from being an active agent and he moved to the tech department. “What advice do you need?” He asked as he smiled when the agent followed him “Well I have t’ go undercover as a woman” James chuckled “Oh I see”

He walked to a office and walked in, he grunted slightly as he sat down and sighed; Eggsy sat down next to him when waved over, James stretched out his fake leg and stated “See I never really dressed like a girl, it just felt wrong. But I’m still pretty good at make up” he smiled before laughed “Who are you doing the Honey Pot with?” James knew all the mission going out but didn’t know the agents assisted to them “Percival” “Yes?”

The man in question walked in and arched an eyebrow, Percival walked over and James tilted his head back, meeting the man in a kiss “You’re going to team up with Eggsy?” He asked as Percival smirked “I am, not sure how Arthur and Merlin are going to like that. But I’m sure Galahad and keep them in line” he chuckled at the wink he got from Eggsy. It wasn’t hard to figure out the three of them were an items; it didn’t bother any of the agents and honestly if Arthur and Merlin were happy who gave a shit? It kept the place flowing.

“So will ya be willin’ t’ help me?” Eggsy asked which James just smirked “Of course! I love making the two riled up and I know just how to fix you up!” He stated as he winked back. Eggsy smiled widely and laughed before he stated “Ya the gov!” “Oh I know” Percival rolled his eyes.

* * *

Eggsy couldn’t stop bouncing as he sat in Percival’s office, the said man was watching him and James, as James explained makeup to him; going over what to use and how to use it. Percival frowned when Eggsy explained that he knew how to used foundation since it’s what he used to hide the marks Dean left him.

“Galahad” he paused before he stated “Eggsy, why did you still live with the man if he beat you? We make enough that you could have lived in your own” Eggsy nodded and continued to go through the makeup “It’s m’ mum. I stayed because she wouldn’t leave, I had to protect her ‘nd Daisy. But I’ve basically moved in with Merlin now so I don’t have to worry about him anymore” Percival nodded and smiled again when Eggsy carefully did James’ makeup “Are you alright going on this Honey Pot with me?” He asked and Eggsy smiled before he stated “I’m sure Bruv. I think it would be fun! I’ve never been on a mission wif’ ya before”

James mumbled “You only think it’s fun because Harry and Merlin are going to be jealous” Eggsy just grinned and continued on the makeup, about ten minutes later James nodded to himself in the mirror “Damn Eggsy” Before he turned to Percival “What do you think Percy?” The man glanced up from his tablet and blinked “You look like a clown” James just laughed before he walked over and kissed Percival on the cheek, leaving lipstick.

* * *

Later that night Eggsy was fully dressed in his sleeveless sleek black dress, a corset on with the help of James and Roxy, padded enough to give the illusion of breasts, a long blond wig on his head. Man was that thing is heavy! He walked out and smirked when he saw both his lovers eyes blown with lust; the back dress fit him like a glove and flowed just right, to give him curves. A long slit going up the right side the stopped a hand length from his hip, a flash of something golden with lace caught both their eyes; and those damn heels were back on his feet.

As he walked closer he made sure to have his hips sway just enough before he smiled “So? How do I look?” He asked as he tilted his head slightly, both of his lovers noticed the elegant makeup the graced his face, Roxy whistle which made Eggsy blush “Looking good Eggsy” Roxy stated which had Eggsy smirk and flip back a part of his wig and stated “Feeling good, darling” before he winked. Merlin and Harry were sure, Eggsy was going to be the death of them. Percival walked up and nodded “You change well” before he placed his hand on his back and ran his hand down the curve of his body before he stated “Are you wearing a corset?”


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy chuckled lightly and stated “Aye, it’s hard t’ breath in this thing. Please don’t ask me t’ run” Percival arched an eyebrow and glanced at his boss and first hand man. “We should get going. The party is about to start” Eggsy nodded and linked his arm with Percival before he glanced over his shoulder at his lovers and winked at them before they left.

Eggsy hated being on missions where he couldn’t wear his glasses, he still had the piece in his ear so he could still hear Merlin; he stayed glued to Percival’s side and kept an eye out for their target. They were looking for a mob boss who was trying to overthrow the queen and of course they couldn’t have that, Eggsy smiled when he caught Harry’s eyes as the man sat at the bar. The place the boss had picked was just on the outskirts of London and was a large ballroom that had a large bar and most drinks were on the house, Eggsy leaned in and mumbled against Percival's ear while rubbing his left hand up his chest. “He just walked in, four o’ clock”

Percival wrapped his arm around his waist and placed a hand on the curve of Eggsy’s ass, Eggsy jumped and smacked his arm which Percival smirked at him before the mob boss came up to them and held his hand out “You must be Dray, I was told to look out for you and….your beauty” he stated as his eyes wandered over Eggsy’s body, Percival reached out and shook his hand “Matthew, I was told to look out for you as well. We have the same interests; I’m told” Eggsy glanced at the boss over his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Percival’s neck and shifted forward so the dress would fall open at the seam. He heard the boss swallow thickly when the gold and lance was shown again.

“Yes, we do. How are you about sharing?” Eggsy leaned against him more and mumbled against his ear before he glanced back over his shoulder and winked at the boss “My dear is a handful. I don’t think you could handle them” he stated before he full on grabbed his ass and kept smirking “I’m fine with sharing information, but they’re mine and that I don’t share” the boss frowned and kept his eyes on Percivals hand before he went to leave “Well then. I have no reason to share” Eggsy pushed away from Percival and smiled “Stop being an ass, I don’t mind being handed out” before he turned to the boss and held out his hand and winked “Jessica and you are Matthew?” Matthew smirked and took his hand and brought it to his mouth and kissed his knuckles “Oui, why don’t you come join me for some drinks?”

“Will be my pleasure” before he walked past him and mumbled lowly “Matthew” before he kept walking, he locked eyes with Harry again and kept eye contact while walking to the bar. Eggsy smirked and winked at him before he jumped when Matthew grabbed his ass, he glanced at him and stated “Watch yer hands. You might lose them” before he slid into a seat, Matthew seat next to him and started to talk about his business but Eggsy was having troubles listening as he was having a hard time breathing thanks to the corset. “Eggsy. Listen Lad. Take slow breaths, don’t worry about the target talking just listen to me”

Eggsy kept smiling and nodded, knowing Merlin could see him “That’s my Lad, slow breathing. Yer doing so well” Harry watched Eggsy as he seemed to relax again “Tap yer thigh twice if yer alright to continue” Eggsy did so before he slowly stood up and leaned into Matthews ear and mumbled something lowly before he winked and walked away, not even a moment later Matthew was following him and Percival following after. It didn’t take long for the man to be knocked out and his plans stolen, he would wake up in the bathroom in a half hour with no memory of what happened. Eggsy and Percival walked out and Eggsy stated “Get me out of this thing” “report first”

Once they got back to HQ, he walked into the meeting room and pulled off his wig, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair and stated “I am never! Never! Wearing a wig again!” Roxy laughed with James as the other three joined them. James instantly moved to Percival and sat on his lap while Eggsy sat in his seat across from Percival, he winked at the man who rolled his eyes before going over the report. They decided that Roxy and Kay would take the next step in the plan while Eggsy and Percival went home and rested, Eggsy slowly stood up and stated “M’ need some help talkin’ tha’ corset off” he glanced at Merlin and Harry before he then stated “Percival, wanna help?”

A slim eyebrow arched but before he could say anything James spoke up “He has a date with me; how about you Roxy?” Roxy shook her head “I got a mission, guess you’re on your own” Eggsy shrugged and stated “Too bad” before he walked out and laughed when he got wolf whistled at and a newer agent came up and asked Eggsy on a date as the door closed. Merlin’s and Harry’s eyebrow twitched before Merlin stated “Lancelot, yer mission starts now. Let’s go”

* * *

The sad part was the Eggsy really did need help getting out of the corset, he was standing in their bedroom, he got the heels and the dress off. But couldn’t get the corset, he stood in front of a full length mirror, dressed in only the corset and golden lingerie; he was wearing a pair of cheeky panties that left the bottom half of his ass cheeks showing, a gold and lacely garter still on the leg the slit was on, he had his back to the door and he tried to reach the ties. “Roxy dammit, had t’ tie it tight”

He sighed and was just about to give up when he heard the door close, he turned around and saw Merlin and Harry standing in front of the door; he smirked slightly at how dark their eyes were “Hey guys” he stated as turned back around “Wanna help?” He asked as he waited until he felt hands in his back, with in three pulls had the corset undone and thrown to the ground before two large hands grabbed his ass. Eggsy shivered and let his head fall back against Merlin’s shoulder, Eggsy didn’t have a second to think before Merlin’s mouth was at his neck, he opened his eyes and watched as Harry walked around and ran his hand over the garter.

“Oh our darling boy. Teasing us” Eggsy smiled and snaked his arms around Merlin’s neck and mumbled “M’ a tease I know” he stated as he jumped when Merlin bit his neck before he moved into his ear and mumbled against it “When did ya buy these?” He asked as he kneaded his ass cheeks “Today wif Roxy” he mumbled before he unwrapped his arms from Merlin’s neck and leaned forward, he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, he pushed his hips back against Merlin’s hands. He wiggled his ass against him before he opened his mouth for Harry’s tongue.

“Lad. I think ya should show Harry, what ya can do” Eggsy broke the kiss and smirked before he slowly sank to his knees and rubbed his hands against Harry’s bulge in his pants. Eggsy quickly undid his belt and pants before he slowly took his member out and swallowed the five inches down; Harry let out a startled yell when Eggsy took him all the way in. Harry groaned and looked up Merlin who was smirking before Merlin stepped closer and pulled Harry into a deep kiss, Merlin swallowed all the moans that Harry let out, Harry bucked into Eggsy’s mouth before he broke the kiss and moaned “Eggsy, you filthy boy” Eggsy moaned around his member.

Merlin smirked and started to undress and stated “He woke up me up with that mouth of his, a few days ago” he could feel Harry’s heated gaze on him before he looked down and watched his member vanish in his mouth. “I’m wondering my darling boy. How long have you thought about sucking us off?” Eggsy whines as he pulled back and sucked at his head before he pulled off with a slight pop before he licked over his head slowly, he glanced up at Harry before he shifted closer and took him back in.

“Eggsy, would you be willing to try something new?” Merlin asked as he knelt behind Eggsy, his large hands grabbing his cheeks again and slightly spreading them as a curious finger rubbed the fabric that was nested between his cheeks. Eggsy swallowed Harry down which made Harry moan and buck, Harry arched an eyebrow to his friend who smirked “Harry, did you get the video I sent you?” He asked as he kept kneading his cheeks. Harry ran his hand through Eggsy hair “Of Eggsy? I did, it was a very nice surprise; I watch all video’s you sent” Eggsy looked up at him before he pulled off and kissed down the length and mumbled “Ya should sit down ‘Arry”

The man nodded and moved to the bed and removed his shoes and placed them aside before the other two scooted up and Eggsy glanced at Merlin “I would be willing to try something new” he smirked “Sir” Merlin groaned and mumbled “Yer a tyrant” He mumbled against his ear before he reached over to his side, Eggsy watched him grab a bottle of lube; Eggsy blushed and glanced at Harry who ran his hand through his hair “Remember, just tell us to stop and we will” he nodded before he took Harry back into his mouth. He felt Merlin pull off his underwear and garter; Merlin ran his hands over Eggsy’s bare bottom as he ran a finger over his entrance and mumbled “Have ya ever touched yerself here?”

Eggsy shook his head as he swallowed Harry down, he jumped when he heard the cap open. “Just keep breathing” he mumbled against his ear before he rubbed a slick finger against his entrance before he slowly and gently pushed a finger in, Eggsy moaned loudly around Harry’s member which caused the older man moan; Harry watched as Eggsy bobbed over his member while Merlin slowly and gently fingered him, Merlin groaned lowly and mumbled “Yer so tight Lad” he slowly pushed more of his finger in before he found his prostate and rubbed it.

Eggsy pulled off his member and moaned loudly, he arched and Harry slid down the side of the bed and pulled Eggsy into a deep kiss before he wrapped his hand around their member and pumped them while Merlin slowly pushed a second finger in and pressed against his prostate even more. Eggsy shuddered and moaned before he bucked back against his fingers and cried “Oh fuck” before he arched and came roughly between him and Harry, he panted and pulled Harry up and when he stood up. Eggsy took him into his mouth again, Harry moaned and came in his mouth, mixing their cum before he pulled back and showed Harry before he swallowed it. “Damn” Harry mumbled. Eggsy laughed and Merlin smirked


End file.
